


A Shooty Christmas

by DJH1950



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJH1950/pseuds/DJH1950
Summary: Long story short- I wrote this partially as an idea for a project on Tumblr but finished too late. There's a really fun section over there @shootsecretsanta. Shout out to it's creator and organizer for a job well done. Check it out!





	A Shooty Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite pure fluff, but it is that time of year. One shot that speaks for itself.

“Root, where the hell are we going?”

The hacker was dragging Shaw down the stairs, an overnight bag slung over her shoulder. As they left Root’s building, Shaw noticed a bright yellow Porsche Carrera 4S 911 Cabriolet sitting at the curb. Root tossed the keys at the Persian firecracker and tilted her head.

“You’re driving.”

Shaw rolled her eyes, then smiled, a glint in her eyes.

“You do know how to push my buttons.”

Root tossed the bag in the luggage compartment and hopped in the passenger’s seat. Shaw sat running her hands over the steering wheel, trying hard not to drool. After several long minutes, she looked over at her passenger.

“I believe I said this before- where are we going?”

The Machine’s Analogue Interface nodded at the dashboard.

“Destination’s in GPS.”

Shaw started the engine, humming in contentment at the throaty roar it made as it came to life. She hit the display to engage maps and stared at it for several seconds.

“We’re going to see Gen?”

“We’re on a mission of mercy, Sam. Relax and let me enjoy the Christmas decorations while you get us to Gen’s school in record time.”

“I can do that. But you’re going to enlighten me as to the reason for this ‘mission of mercy’ as you put it.”

“I can do that.”

….

The trip to Albany was made in just over two hours. Traffic was light and the weather ideal for making good time. The Machine kept them from hitting any speed traps and once they cleared the city Shaw set the cruise at 85. It gave her time to grill the hacker as to the real reason they were heading to one of the most exclusive private schools in the nation.

“Gen’s miserable, Sam. She’s twelve years old, going on 70 with what she’s seen in her life. She’s too old to believe in Santa, but she wrote him a letter anyway. Would you like me to read it to you?”

Shaw, feeling something gnawing at the pit of her stomach, didn’t answer. Finally, after several minutes of silence she looked over at her passenger, who was staring at the former ISA assassin with wide, sad eyes.

“You’re going to tell me anyway- go ahead.”

The hacker smiled.

“OK, here goes-

_“Dear Santa,_

_“I’m too old to believe in you, but I don’t have anyone to talk to so guess what? You get to be my therapist this Christmas. This year has really sucked- I’m stuck in this hell hole with no escape unless I run away, which is looking more and more like an option._

_“The kids here are either spoiled obnoxious rich kids who seem to get off on making rejects like me miserable in an attempt to make them feel better about their pathetic lives or druggies who only want to smoke every chance they get in an attempt to forget about their pathetic lives._

_“I’ve tried to stay out of trouble but the only thing that keeps me from going crazy is spying on the people who live and work here. And that has it own set of issues. For example, did you know,_

_“Ms. Stowe, the gym instructor likes to take pictures of the girls in the shower?_

_“Darren Wells, sophomore gymnast, has been sneaking ecstasy into some of the grade school boys and girls drinks at dinner, then following them back to their rooms so he could have a little perverted sexual fun with them?_

_“There’s a club of seniors who like to dope up and go out and steal pets from the homes of nearby residents then torture and sacrifice them in Satanic rituals?_

_“It’s just a fun place to be- NOT!_

_“I guess it’s asking too much for you to find a way to get me out of here- since you don’t exist. It’s probably asking too much to ask that you send me someone to talk to to keep from going crazy- since you don’t exist. And it’s probably too much to ask even that you help me escape to a place where I can not think about my pathetic life- since you don’t exist._

_“Thanks for letting me vent._

_“Your friend,_

_“Gen.”_

The pair rode in silence for several minutes. Shaw, feeling something but unsure how to process it, finally looked over at her passenger. When she saw Root crying openly, she tried to swallow the lump in her throat and reached over to take the hacker’s hand.

“Hey, don’t cry. We’ll figure something out.”

The Analogue Interface turned to stare at the Persian asset and smiled through her tears.

“I’ve already figured something out, Sam. I’m bringing her back to the city to live with me.”

Shaw’s head snapped back to look at the hacker.

“You can’t do that, she’s Finch’s ward.”

“Finch hasn’t been in the US since Samaritan fell- running around Europe with Grace for months. I get it, but he’s abdicated everything regarding Her as well as the people he recruited and took responsibility for during the last few years.

“The Machine has already informed the school that Gen’s aunt, Kelly Dyson, from Milwaukee is relocating to New York to take a new job. Her previous employment had her running all over the world and the information that her sister’s child was living in the States with no living relative just reached her.

“Ms. Dyson has an appointment to meet Gen, since she was born after Kelly moved here from Russia fifteen years ago. Gen’s been made aware of the situation and while hesitant, apparently thinks her life couldn’t get any worse, so she’s agreeable.”

Shaw shook her head.

“You can’t just waltz in and take a kid, Root, do you have any idea what it’s like to raise a child?’

“Sam, I raised myself, from the time I was 11 until I fixed the system so it looked like I was eighteen after my mother died and came here I was on my own. I can, and _will_ be better for Gen than the place she’s in.”

The former assassin pounded the steering wheel.

“Root, this is a bad idea. I know Gen and she’s.. well she’s different. The two of you, together, you might be worse for her than if she’d stayed in that tenement in Brooklyn.”

The hacker just smiled.

“A few years ago, I would have agreed, but I’ve changed, Sam. You, Harry, the others, but mostly the Machine have changed me. I can see the difference between the choices we make for our lives, and I can direct Gen into areas where she will avoid the shit I fell into.

“Besides, I expect you to be around to help once in awhile.”

“What gives you that idea?”

“There’s a PS, Sam that I didn’t read, listen.

_“PS, on the off chance that you are real, I have another wish. Take care of Shaw, she’s the only one who seemed to give a shit whether I lived or died.”_

The rest of the ride was made in silence.

….

The two arrived at Gen’s school a little after 2:00 in the afternoon. Root went in to speak with the headmaster while Shaw waited in the car.

“Look, if she sees you, she may inadvertently say something that causes the people here to question what’s going on. We can have your little reunion after we get her stuff and her out of that building. She doesn’t have much, and if all goes well, we can either get a hotel room or just head back to the city.

“I’ll be right back.”

And she was out of the car and on her way into the Administration Building. Shaw, as they had agreed, drove over to visitor parking and turned off the engine.

The Persian asset sat silently, waiting, lost in thought.

….

Shaw started as someone tapped on the driver’s window. She glance over and saw a skinny, freckled girl, familiar to her staring into the car without expression. The former assassin smiled and opened the door.

“Gen, how are you?”

Gen stared at the tiny Persian for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, she shrugged and raised her eyebrows.

“OK I guess, how come she came in and not you?”

“I’m just the driver, Gen, this is all Roo… Kelly’s show.”

The Analogue Interface was tossing a small suitcase in the luggage compartment, which was almost full with the two tiny bags. She opened the passenger door, pulled back the seat, and placed a small cardboard box behind the driver’s seat. Then, tilting her head, she indicated Gen should hop in back.

“It’s getting late you guys, why don’t we head toward the city and stop when we find a nice restaurant that serves steak.”

Shaw smiled.

“Now you’re talking.”

….

As they ordered from a booth toward the back of a diner that the Machine insisted served some of the best steak sandwiches outside of New York City, Root and Gen went back and forth about what her future might look like.

“I want to be a spy, Kelly… like my friend over there.”

“Fine Gen, but you need to have an education to be one. I’ve enrolled you in a virtual school for the spring semester and after it’s over we can discuss the next step. I want to do what’s best for you.”

Shaw stood and indicated Root should follow.

“Ladies room, Gen, we’ll be right back.”

Root followed, confused, and when they entered the restroom, Shaw spun around and grabbed the hacker by the arm.

“You can’t not tell her who you are and how we really know each other Root. What kind of relationship is built on a total lie?”

Root’s face fell and she looked down at the floor. Then, after an uncomfortable moment, she raised her head and looked into the Persian’s eyes.

“You’re right of course, Sam, but I’m used to assuming the _identity de jour_ and it will take some time to get used to being honest with someone other than you and the boys. Let’s go back and I’ll tell her as much as the three of us feel is appropriate.”

“Three?”

“Sam, She will help me enlighten Gen without endangering her. So yes, the three of us.”

“Fine, let’s go.”

They returned to the booth and found it empty. Root’s eyes were panic-stricken.

“Where do you think she went?”

Shaw rolled her eyes.

“Jeez Root, you’re going to have to get used to her independence and the habits kids have of just wandering once in awhile. She’s over at the souvenir counter. Relax, I’ll get her.”

When Gen and Shaw returned to the booth, Root looked over at the young girl and indicated she should sit down.

“So Gen, here’s the real story about me, Shaw and what I’d like for you.

“We worked together helping people for the past few years. One of the reasons Mr. Finch put you in that school was to protect you from our enemies. They aren’t a factor anymore, so I want you to have a fresh start.

“I know you weren’t happy up there and hope you can be content living with me for the foreseeable future.

“And my name’s not Kelly. Call me Root.”

“Root? What kind of name is that?”

Shaw leaned over to the youngster.

“It’s a computer term and don’t make fun of it.”

Gen looked offended.

“Fine.”

The banter seemed to distract the child, and they were saved further interrogation by the arrival of the sandwiches. Shaw devoured her two, then picked over at Root’s when she made it obvious she wasn’t going to finish it. Gen was observing their interaction. After several minutes she set her sandwich down.

“So the two of you are like, a couple, right?”

Shaw visibly blanched.

We are _not_!”

Root smiled and shook her head.

“Don’t mind her, Gen, she doesn’t do relationships.”

“Damn right.”

Gen was smiling now, enjoying the moment.

“Yeah, yeah she doesn’t do feelings either, blah, blah, blah. She used that excuse with me when we first met. I told her it’s not that she doesn’t have feelings, she’s just got the volume turned down.

“Maybe the two of us can crank it up a little.”

Root’s grin threatened to split her face.

“Oh Gen, I think we’re going to get along really well.”

Shaw was rolling her eyes so hard it looked like they might spill out onto her cheeks.

“You two, what am I going to do with you.”

Gen grinned mischievously.

“Maybe you should move in too, then you could keep an eye on both of us.”

Root through her head back and laughed.

“That will be the day.”

Shaw looked over at the hacker.

“What’s the matter Root? Don’t you think that would work?”

Root’s face suddenly got very serious.

“Sam, what are you saying?”

“I’m saying, maybe I should move in too. Someone needs to be the adult in the room when the two of you are thinking up trouble. Or are you afraid of the commitment?”

Root was silent, she was having trouble clearing the lump from her throat. She turned to the server to cover her discomfort and the stinging in her eyes. As she handed over her credit card, she cleared her throat and blinked several times. Then, regaining control, she looked at Shaw as if seeing her for the first time.

The hacker was silent, waiting for the bill to come back, then, as she signed for dinner and the three were about to stand, she looked over at the Persian firecracker.

“Well, Sameen, if you think you can stand the volume from living with both of us, I think it would be fun. When we get back to the city we can all have a pizza party at our apartment, then in the morning we can go shopping for a Christmas tree. The apartment will look so nice all decorated.”

Gen was smiling happily as Shaw just shook her head.

“Don’t make me regret this before it even begins.”

The three headed for the car. Gen hopped in the back seat and, as the others were several feet behind, said to herself.

“Yes, Genrika, there _is_ a Santa Claus.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to all, let me know what you think. I was barely started on this when the last line came to me and I had to figure out a way to put it in. I hope everyone's holidays are wonderful, whatever you celebrate.


End file.
